


A Mix Between Bluebell and Evergreen

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was meant to be innocent- stay innocent. It was just a regular game of truth or dare...right?Watch how a regular game of truth or dare gone wrong can spiral into a wonderful story of friendship, love, and despair.-Slightly Aged Up Adrienette and the rest of the ships as well!





	1. Bluebells Locked Into Evergreen

**Chapter One: Bluebells Locked Into Evergreen**

 

It was meant to be an innocent game- it was meant to  _stay_ an innocent game. Just something to entertain themselves with when their physics and chemistry teacher, Ms. Mendeleiv, spilled a dangerous chemical and was being hospitalized right that instant. They were left unattended. 

This equation was going to equal something disastrous.

Somewhere along their boredom, Alya brought up the idea of playing a game of truth or dare, an innocent one at that, she assured Marinette.

Oh how wrong Alya was.

At this point, everyone was daring each other to give each other love bites and leave sloppy kisses down each others bodies. 

It was disgusting to her.

Alya was enjoying the direction the game was heading, taking in the flustered and awkward faces of Marinette and Adrien, the innocent-minded pair sitting cross-legged and across from each other. She chuckled, whispering in her ear, "I can tell you want to do it with Adrien." Which ended up igniting the already fiery blush spread across Marinette's face.

"I don't know what you mean!" Marinette seethed and whisper-shouted at Alya, trying her best to not let Adrien hear. It wasn't like he could though, everyone was laughing and letting out weird noises.

"I'm sure you do Marinette." Alya rolled her eyes at her best friend before calling everyone, "make a circle everyone, we're handing out more dares!" A few upset sighs were heard before the rest of their classmates ended what they were doing to make the circle which Alya requested that they make. "Marinette, truth or dare?"

"W-what?! Why me?" A slightly panicked Marinette waved her arms around in surprise, afraid at what Alya would make her do. It was already evident that the game had taken a turn for the worse, unlike how Alya promised the game would be. She looked over to see Adrien with a look of pity plastered onto his face. He was obviously enjoying this as much as she was.

"Because I said so," A mischievous Alya smirked at her, "come on girl, don't be scared. It's just a game!" Alya stretched her body to wrap Marinette in a one-armed hug, patting her shoulder a couple times before releasing it, "now give us your answer, we're all waiting."

"Uh..." Marinette gulped, thinking about the answer she would give, "dare- no, truth?"

"Truth it is!" Alya squealed before racking her brain, she had to make the most of what was to come, "do you happen to like anyone in this room?" She smirked, she already knew the answer to this question, but was hoping to bring Marinette and Adrien closer together with this game.

Marinette knew this as well. If she answered in an untruthful manner, she would be subject to numerous taunts by her best friends about this. She gulped once again, "yeah, I happen to like someone in here."

Various 'oh's' and 'ah's' filled the expanse of the room as a blushing Marinette looked at her lap while fiddling with her fingers. Nino snickered before whispering something to Alya, "Hey dudette, truth or dare?"

"Me again?!" She groaned, her blush still not failing to show itself, a few giggles were heard about her facial expression. 

Chloe seemed to enjoy this the most, "Why don't we all just torture Dupain-Cheng for the whole game?"

"I wouldn't say torture," Alya laughed, "what Nino's going to do is  _way_ worse."

" _Alya_!" Marinette was fuming.

"Why don't you answer? Marinette, truth or dare?" Nino playfully rolled his eyes at the flustered Marinette.

"Truth again!" Truth seemed like a safer option rather than a nasty dare that would surely leave a mark on her reputation amongst her peers.

"Hm..." Nino tapped his chin in thought, clearly an act to show that he didn't know what he was going to ask, "Name one trait of the said person that you 'like'"

This was going to tip those that didn't know the said person she was infatuated with, "Green." There were plenty of girls  _and_ boys that had green eyes, after all, they didn't specify a gender.

"Alright then." Alya was mad, she knew that Marinette would never give her secret up no matter how she tried. She sighed before looking over at Adrien, who was checking if he had anything green on him or not. An idea popped up in her head, "Adrien, truth or dare?"

Marinette looked as if she was doing her internal victory dance when she realized it wasn't her that was going to be picked on. Adrien had a look of surprise though, "why is it just you and Nino asking?"

"Answer the question bro, you're procrastinating." Nino laughed at Adrien.

Adrien grumbled, "fine then, I'll do a dare, but it better not be anything I'll regret doing."

"Oh trust me, you won't." Alya snickered at his puzzled expression before making her move, "I dare you to kiss Marinette."

" _What_?!" Both of the suddenly red from head to toe teenagers screeched in unison, flailing their arms this way and that while still sitting cross legged.

"Oh and, on the lips!" Alya mused, beckoning for Adrien and Marinette to come closer together. They didn't for they were frozen in place. Alya seemed to be rolling her eyes a lot today, along with Nino. Adrien finally ran towards the cross legged Marinette before cupping her face in his large hands and planting his lips on hers.

It wasn't sensual; it wasn't chaste.

It was a kiss.

And frankly, a good one at that.

It seemed like he was holding it for too long, and she wasn't reciprocating. The feeling of their lips locked together was numbing their senses, Marinette's senses completely numbed at that. Adrien pulled away in a daze, still feeling her soft, rosy pink lips on his own chapped ones, though they weren't.

Marinette was frozen, she couldn't think at _all_.

"Is Marinette broken?" His voice came out in struggles, choking on the own air he was taking in.

Nino and everyone else were trying to suppress their laughter that was threatening to come out, "that should be the least of your worries dude." Nino was on the verge of a laughing fit.

"And why is that?" Adrien snapped back, annoyed that his friend wasn't taking Marinette in consideration, "she's not responding!"

"Take a look down _there_!" Nino was struggling to string together a coherent sentence because he was laughing so hard. Everyone else seemed like they were about to break into laughter- even Chloe.

"Wha-" Adrien looked down to see a bulge sticking out of his jeans. "Shit."

At this point everyone was laughing, Chloe was even slapping her knee and everyone was bent over, "Adrikins has a boner!" A wheezing Chloe screeched. He took the nearest item- a book and covered up his crotch before making his way and slumping onto his seat.

This couldn't get any worse...could it?


	2. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is ecstatic, but Adrien thinks otherwise.
> 
> Maybe a little visit can help...?

 

 

 

**Chapter Two: Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow**

 

Adrien had just kissed her.

 _The_ Adrien Agreste had just planted his lips on hers, kept them there, and had a boner in the end.

This had to be a dream, it was too good to be true. She finally looked over at Adrien, who was slumped onto his seat and covering his crotch with his physics book. He was blushing and looking at the pocket of his over shirt.

She felt slightly guilty, like it was her fault that he was in this embarrassed state. Marinette chose not to say anything, she didn't want to stumble over her words and make the already terrible situation worse. All she did was go  to a seat in the back of the room and look away.

Adrien mistook this behavior for something else.

He was still quite dazed from what had happened. The kiss numbed him so much, but at the same time made him so aware. She tasted like cinnamon buns and macaroons. Did this girl live off of the sweets that her parents baked? Something in him was stirring, and not his erection which was slowly beginning to calm itself. He wanted to taste her lips again, taste the strawberry chap-stick and pastry mixed flavor that it gave him.

He wanted more, but he couldn't have it.

It was now evident that she hated him.

A pair of footsteps were heard clunking and clanking down the hallway. The whole room grew quiet, which was miraculous because of how loud the room was just a few seconds ago. Everyone rushed to their seats, afraid of what would become of them if they were caught. 

A weary Mr. Damocles entered the room, checking up on the classroom, "Ms. Mendeleiv will be taking a short medical leave, I will be sending in a substitute later in the day to take her place during your Math period. For now, you may all be dismissed until the second half of the day."

Everyone cheered and chatted with everyone around them. Marinette was glad she could go home and process the events that just happened. She smiled as she quickly got her bag and ran out the door and ran to the direction of her house, surprisingly very close to the school. 

She entered the bakery, her very busy mother and father baking and taking orders, "hey Maman and Papa!"

"Hello sweetie," her mother Sabine placed a light kiss on her cheek to greet her, "Why are you home so early, I don't think the first half of the day ended yet, right Tom?"

Her father was balancing a sack of flour in his big, burly arms, "yes!" He was careful not to drop it, unlike the time where Jagged Stone came to their bakery.

"Miss had a little accident," Marinette said, "I'll be upstairs." She ran up the stairs before climbing to her bed.

Her little red kwami Tikki flew out of her satchel, the red god beaming at her, "I'm proud of you for not freaking out yet, Marinette!"

"I know I can't believe he kissed me!" Marinette sighed and rolled around on her bed, "I can just talk about it for hours!"

Meanwhile at Adrien's house, he was slumped on his bed and rolling around in pain and agony, "I can't believe she hates me!" He was groaning and complaining to his kwami, Plagg.

"Well you shouldn't have followed through with the dare, kid." Plagg was munching on a slice of camembert cheese that was larger than him, "I don't understand what's up with humans! Every time you slosh your lips together it's absolutely disgusting. But I'd kiss camembert, it's really enjoyable."

"Now's not the time, and I think I have an idea that has to do with Marinette." Adrien smirked, getting ready to call out his transformation, "Plagg, Transform me!"

"This is going to go wrong!" Plagg was sucked into Adrien's ring as he performed his dramatic transformation.

"It's time to see a certain princess," Adrien smiled before leaping out of his window and sprinting across the roofs of Paris' buildings. He made it to the Dupain-Cheng _Boulangerie_ and _Pattiserie_ in almost no time. Going around as Chat Noir was fast and amazing.

It never ceased to amaze him.

With a quick leap he landed on Marinette's balcony, knocking on the trapdoor and waiting patiently and listening to the fumbles and random sayings Marinette made before climbing up and opening the trapdoor, "Come in Chat." She smiled at him.

"So princess, how was your day?"

"You've only called me 'princess' once or twice in like one day, don't make that a regular thing," Marinette playfully rolled her eyes at him before deciding to answer the question, "my day was amazing!"

"I-it was?" He finally knew that she didn't hate him. He deciding to look around. A lot of pink and- was that him? He was bestowed upon tons of photos of him, cut out from magazines and one with their gang all together.

"Oh my god Chat don't look at that!" She jumped up and quickly sprawled herself over her collection of posters. Her computer monitor lit up, suddenly revealing the background of photos of him with hearts all around.

He laughed, wholeheartedly, remembering the time where Marinette's room was on Live TV, "I see our princess has a little crush."

"Shut up." She mumbled.

"On the model Adrien Agreste? I'm wounded princess, what about  _moi_?!" He playfully placed his hand on his heart, acting weary before falling to the ground.

"Marinette is that you?" Sabine's faint voice was heard from below.

"Y-yeah Maman I'm fine!" She called out, turning to Chat and scowling, "we almost got caught!"

He got up from his position on the floor, "so what made our princess' day so 'amazing'"

"Well now that you know, Adrien Agreste kissed me today!" She squealed and twirled around, "it was wonderful, it made me feel so real!"

"S-so you liked it?"

"Yeah of course I did." Marinette stopped and smiled at him, "though I wish I would have kissed the love of my life on his own accord instead of it being a silly dare."

The love of his life.

Hearing those words gave him a new feeling.

No one had ever really loved him before, it was a wondrous thing to feel.

He was excited.

He liked it.

His heart was racing, practically beating out of his chest, "Look at the time princess, I must leave!" He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it, taking in the wonderful feeling of her soft, porcelain skin touching his lips, "parting is such sweet sorrow..." He mumbled this against her hand before skipping the ladder steps and going out of the trapdoor, jumping from building to building.

Something changed in both of them.

And it was amazing.

 


	3. Maybe Black Cats Are Wiser Than Turtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is happy to hear that Marinette has strong feelings for him.
> 
> In fact, he's more than elated.
> 
> But with new found pleasure comes sorrow. What if Adrien can't return the feelings that Marinette has towards him?
> 
> Plagg knows that eventually Adrien will give up, possibly even on Marinette. It's up to him to talk with his holder, which will end up on a more serious note.

**Chapter Three: Maybe Black Cats Are Wiser Than Turtles**

 

Adrien landed on his bed in relief. Marinette didn't hate him! In fact, she absolutely _adored_ him. But he was internally being torn apart, and it felt terrible. Was it his power of destruction that always destroyed every wonderful feeling he had? Or his signature bad luck, being the black cat that he was. He was rolling around his bed, debating whether or not to confront Marinette about these feelings she had for him. No- wait, that was a bad idea! She didn't even know that he was Chat Noir.

Not to mention how much it would probably break her.

Plagg was observing his charge as he berated himself, rolling about his bed and groaning in agony, "hormones..." The cat-like kwami groaned before tapping his holder on the head a couple times, getting ready for a conversation he's had with _most_  of his male holders  _many_ times before. "Kid, I know that you're eighteen years old, and uh..." Plagg was shuddering and gagging about what he had to say next, "and you're at the age where you notice girls more. I'm pretty sure it began a while ago, but now you're at the age of consent and that's a biggie right there." Plagg gagged once again for the umpteenth time.

"Where are you going with this?" Adrien had finally halted the slightly annoying bed rolling to listen to Plagg, raising his eyebrow as he hugged his pillow for support.

The pain of talking like this to a human was unbearable, he had to make this quick, "I'm just saying that your- uhm, 'dick' is going to start controlling many of the decisions you make in life, so don't do something you'll regret!" Plagg was horrified at what he just said, his expression matching the embarrassed and scared one that Adrien had plastered on his face. "I need cheese, this is too much!"

"Oh my god, so you mean I should be careful with Marinette?!" Adrien was horrified, he could never imagine doing anything dirty with _Marinette_. Sweet and innocent Marinette who didn't deserve to be tainted by his natural instincts. 

Plagg was annoyed, he was eating some of his camembert cheese and floating near his holder. He knew very well that Marinette was the Ladybug Miraculous Holder, and that if Adrien decided to go fooling around with others, he wouldn't end up seeing Tikki, the love of his infinite life. "Marinette's ok, but I thought you liked Ladybug?" This would  _really_ get him going.

"What do you mean? Marinette's just a friend!" Adrien was trying to say this with a straight face, but ended up sighing, "Plagg, I guess you're right. This whole hormones thing is confusing me on who I actually have feelings for. I didn't think that one kiss could do this."

The normally childish kwami suddenly pitied Adrien, seeing his past Chat Noirs go through their teenage years was always one of the hardest times. Despite leaving them, of course. "Kid, it's up to  _you_ to decide who you'll end up with. Frankly, I believe that Ladybug won't ever return her feelings for your Chat Noir persona, but I could be wrong." Honest to the mage who created him, why couldn't Tikki be here to help him talk to Adrien? "Take your time to think about it."

"You're right Plagg, maybe I could give Marinette a chance?" Adrien looked up at the ceiling, imagining him and Marinette together. She was sweet, funny, and eerily looked a lot like Ladybug. "Maybe..."

Plagg smiled genuinely, something he hadn't done in a while. His last charge wasn't much to be with. "Just don't rush things with her kid." He flew over to his retreat near the fridge containing his camembert stash and snuggled into the small cat bed Adrien had made for him, remembering the terrible memories from before.

What went wrong with the last Ladybug and Chat Noir? 

They  _despised_ each other out of the mask. It was depressing to see the faces of the very much in love with each other Ladybug and Chat Noir reveal themselves to behold their arch enemies in their civilian lives. It was difficult for both them, Tikki and Plagg as well. They were dragged apart from each other before being able to touch. Plagg sighed, recalling the terrible memories before falling in a peaceful sleep that he was grateful for.

-

"Master." Wayzz, the kwami of the Turtle Miraculous was flying around, searching for his holder. Master Fu was the guardian of the Miraculous, the very one who selected the Ladybug and Chat Noir that all the Parisians know. 

Master Fu rose from his cross-legged position on the ground to look at his kwami, still holding his cup of green tea and sipping away, "yes?"

"I can sense that Plagg is remembering his last holder, I think this may affect his powers. Why didn't we clear his memory of them?" Wayzz asked his Master, flying around in a curious manner.

"Clearing a kwami's memory will only result in more pain Wayzz. I let Plagg and Tikki choose to have their memory cleared or not." Master Fu looked up at the ceiling, still drinking his tea, "Like I said, I've only had it wrong once in my lifetime before, it will not happen again. Plagg and Tikki have matured more, even more than they already were due to their age. They won't have their charges be ignorant once again."

"Correct, Master." Wayzz agreed, taking note of the wisdom that Master Fu bestowed upon him.

Master Fu chuckled at him, raising his cup to drink out of once again, the last droplet finally finished.

" _Maybe Black Cats are wiser than Turtles._ "


	4. The Second Half Of An Awkward Day

**Chapter Four: The Second Half of an Awkward Day**

 

"Oh my god Alya what do I do?! I can't look at him!" Marinette was frantic and running back and forth in her room a half hour before the second half of the school day would start, meaning that she'd have lunch. She was on the phone with Alya, "we sit right across from each other at lunch! Why did you make him kiss me..." She groaned and threw herself onto her bed, "I can never face him again, I put my commoner mouth on his princely one!"

"Jesus Christ Marinette, it wasn't like you kiss him." Alya was laughing at her friend from the other line, "in fact, he put his 'princely mouth' on your 'commoner mouth.' I don't understand why you're so worried? If you had a 'commoner mouth' then I don't think he'd get a boner from that."

"He's a guy, he thinks with his dick!" Marinette shot back, "he has hormones running through him Alya! _Hormones_!"

"So do you! That's why you're stressing out over almost nothing. It was bound to happen anyways, we bet on it."

"You bet on _what_ ?" At this point Marinette was fuming, "so you're taking advantage of my feelings and a game of truth or dare just to get _money_?"

"Chill girl, it's nothing." Alya laughed at her reaction, "besides, Adrien won't hate you. He's not like that, in fact I'm pretty sure he wants to kiss you a second time and I suggest you fulfill his wishes." Alya snickered before her next remark, "he's going to be your future husband, might as well start on the love-making early."

"Shut up! What if my parents hear your voice?" Marinette seethed, giving her an angry face over the video call.

"Mhm.” She playfully rolled her eyes at her, “if I were you I’d start walking to school to make sure I’m early, you’re always late. You might as well make the sub happy, and maybe you can talk to Adrien!”

“I’ll go right now, but no talking to Adrien.” Marinette rolled her eyes as well, “I don’t understand why you’re so keen on getting us together, he clearly has no interest in me!”

“Whatever you say girl.”

 

-

 

Marinette started her walk to school, still slightly worried about the inevitable encounter that would happen with Adrien, “Tikki can we talk?” she whispered to the god hiding in her satchel.  
“Of course Marinette.” The kwami spoke sweetly to her charge, careful not to let anyone hear her voice, “what’s the matter?”

“Do you think Adrien will hate me?”

“I don’t know Marinette. Like Alya said, it’s not like him to hate anyone for such a silly reason.”  
“Hearing it from you reassures me Tikki,” Marinette smiled at her kwami, “Alya treats it like something silly.”   
The godly being smiled, before hiding deeper into Marinette’s small purse. The dark-haired girl wasn’t looking which direction she was going. Marinette bumped into someone larger than her, toppling over them and scrambling up like eggs. Her high ponytail was all over his face, some getting into his mouth, “oh my god I’m so sorry!” She squeaked and tried to get up, but to no avail.

“It’s fine, I’m pretty sure I was in your way-” He had bumped into Marinette, and he halted his speech and looked deep into her eyes. It seemed like he could name every color of blue in her eyes like he could with Ladybug. He could imagine her in red- and a spotted mask- no, too similar. He gulped, “I-I’m sorry Marinette!” He managed to get up and stretch his hand out for her to grab.

She took it, seemingly using too much force and crashing straight into his chest, “I’m sorry!”

“No, I’m sorry I pulled you up too hard!”

“No, I was the one that pulled _myself_ up too hard!”

“Wow! You guys are bickering like a married couple already. I didn’t think a kiss could do that.” Alya approached the pair with her phone in her hands, recording every second of what had happened, “I can’t wait to show this to your kids in the future!”

“Alya, shut up!” Marinette groaned in agony, “it’s not like that!”

“Oh, but it is!” Alya snickered, “they’ll look so cute! You even named them.”

“What has gotten into you Alya? You’re normally not like this.” Adrien quizzed, knowing very well that Marinette liked him.

“Emma, Louis, Hugo...and a hamster that Marinette always wanted with you! She named it-“

“Babe, you can be quiet now,” Nino came up from behind Alya and covered her mouth, slightly worried about how much she said, “how much did you hear?”

“A lot.” Adrien breathed out, surprised at how much Marinette was infatuated with him, “this looks like some kind of akuma, right?”

“I-I think so?” Nino was confused himself, not really knowing the answer to the question, “I haven’t seen it to know for sure. Alya was completely normal a few minutes ago, but now she’s blabbing and yapping about everything she’s supposed to keep secret. It’s like she _can’t_ lie.”

“Definitely the work of an akuma, but you said you didn’t see it?” Marinette asked him, tapping her foot while waiting for an answer.

“Yeah, I think it’s invisible. Somewhat like the Vanisher.”   
  
“The Vanisher? Oh yeah, Sabrina. If we don’t see Sabrina we’ll know it has something to do with her. Papillon seems to enjoy akumatizing the same people over and over again.” Marinette grinned and thanked him for clearing it up. The information seemed helpful for when she would enter her Ladybug persona. She headed to the cafeteria, taking a seat at the normal table where she, Alya, Adrien, and Nino sat at every day.

Adrien came over to her, “we’re both early, huh? Sorry for making you fall.”

Marinette squeaked and was startled by the sudden appearance of her crush, “oh, Adrien it’s really nothing. We’re both sorry then.” She smiled at him, “and yeah, seems like we’re both early to lunch.”

The cafeteria seemed desolate. Empty except for the two of them and the occasional passing of a lunch lady leaving the kitchen’s premises, “well uh…” Adrien wanted to ask her about the kiss, but backed off at the last moment. He thought of another topic to talk about until Nino would come, “the akuma seems kind of dangerous, we can’t see it.”

Marinette was slightly confused by the choice of discussion, “y-yeah. We did play truth or dare earlier, so maybe that’s what akumatized someone?”

“We really don’t know.” Adrien tapped his chin at the many possibilities of how the latest victim of the akuma got posessed, “maybe something else happened?”

“All these akuma attacks are filled with ‘maybes,’” Marinette groaned at the prospect of it, “sometimes Paris is like jelly in Papillon’s hands. Remember those mass akuma attacks he sent out, Ladybug and Chat Noir barely defeated him in the end.”

It was the sad truth.

“Yeah, and to think they were so close to finding out his real identity. He escaped because of that Mayura woman that helped him out.”

“Mhm, I just hope that someday they can get him.” They noticed the sudden filing of students inside the cafeteria.

“And for Ladybug and Chat Noir to be a couple!” Adrien squeaked out in a giddy manner but faltered when Marinette gave him a strange look, “w-what? I’m a LadyNoir shipper.”

“I’ll never ship that, Chat Noir is such a flirt and he visit-” She stopped herself before revealing too much information, “I get that they look good together, but it’s not mean to be.”

If only she knew, “you wound me Marinette!” He placed his hand on his heart and pretended to faint in front of her, “LadyNoir is goals!”

“Oh my god, never use that word again.” She snorted at the thought of Adrien saying ‘goals’ often.

“‘Goals?’” Adrien quizzed Marinette while smirking.

“Y-yes!” She was laughing at him, “it’s just too funny when you say it, I can’t imagine you saying that regularly!”

“You know what else is funny _Dupain-Cheng_ ?” A familiar snarky and snotty voice filled their ears, “how you put your slimy lips on _my_ Adrikins and _he’s_ still sitting with you!”

So the Queen Bee-otch finally decided to confront Marinette about what happened.

“Come, come Adrikins! There’s no time to waste, there’s still a spot next to me!” The giddy blonde giggled, trying to take a clearly annoyed Adrien by his hand, “My personal chef Jean-Claude is making sushi!” She tried to use the lame excuse to get Adrien to sit at her table with only ‘Jean-Claude’ and a waving Sabrina.

“No thanks Chlo, I’m fine sitting here with Marinette.” Adrien tried his best to give her a fake smile, “Besides, it wasn’t her that kissed me, I did.”

“But Adrikins…” Chloe whined like a pig and tried to pull Adrien by his overshirt, “it’s not as good without you…”

“I’m sorry Chloe.”

“Ugh, fine! You can sit with nasty Dupain-Cheng if you want, but you’ll regret it!” The snarky blonde screeched before storming off into the direction of her lunch table. Marinette winced when she heard Chloe say her last name. It seemed so weird to her how Chloe could make three syllables sound so bad.

“Sometimes I wonder if that girl’s bipolar.” Marinette said out loud, not realizing it.

“Same.”

“Oh, I said that out loud?” She shifted her gaze to Sabrina, tapping away at her tablet while Marinette muttered, “so that gets rid of Sabrina…”

“Ye-” Adrien’s phone suddenly went off while one of the tables got up to get their lunch, “Oh it’s from Nino. ‘sorry dude, can’t make it to lunch, too busy helping Alya, she’s staying home.’ Oh god.”

“Poor Alya,” Suddenly, it was their table’s turn to go and buy lunch, “let’s go get lunch.”

Adrien nodded as they both rose from their seats and approached the shelves of food and got what they wanted. There was commotion near the table that Lila was usually sitting at.

Marinette grumbled, “it’s probably some new lie that Lila came up with for attention.” She sighed in relief, “I’m glad that she’s not in our class this year.”

Adrien sighed as well, “I hope she isn’t saying anything too bad, want to go check it out?”

“Sure.” They both went to the cause of commotion and took a long look at what was happening. Some of her classmates looked like they were searching high and low, “what’s going on?”

Max seemed to hear this, “we can’t find Lila!”

“Is it that big of a deal, maybe she’s just absent?” Marinette shot back.

“But it is, she was here earlier today!”

The pair sighed, it was useless to argue and theorize with their peers who seemed to be obsessed with Lila, they both went back to their seats and started to eat. The question was lingering in her head.

.

.

.

Where’s Lila…?

  
  



End file.
